


Perfect

by cinnamonsmolyuzu



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, both are idiots, i suck at summaries, i tried my best to do fluff but i failed, javi becomes a meme as i continued to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonsmolyuzu/pseuds/cinnamonsmolyuzu
Summary: Javier thought that it was the first and last time that he was able to see an angel, but it looks like he was wrong.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this was my second fanfic ever, and was once again inspired by an Ed Sheeran song (bc ed + yuzuvier = love) called [Perfect](https://youtu.be/1UQzJfsT2eo).
> 
> English is not my first language so there are probably mistakes. I hope you like it! Comments are very much appreciated :)

_I found a love for me. Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_

Javier remembers his first time meeting Yuzuru Hanyu. It was during the Nebelhorn Trophy back in 2011. It was actually awkward but normal, with the overly excited Japanese kid with lots of bowing and with a broken English saying, "You do good, too", right after Javier told him he did good after their practice with a pat on the younger's shoulder.  
It never crossed to Javier's mind though, that because of that short and simple moment, he was able to meet the person that he wants to spend the rest of his whole life with.

-

_Well I found a girl, beautiful and sweet. Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

One day, when Javier came late to his practice (again), his coach Brian, asked him out of nowhere if it was okay with him if a Japanese skater named Yuzuru Hanyu will also train with him here, he just shrugged, followed by an "Okay" as his reply.

If you ask Javier for a summary about what happened during Yuzuru's first week in Toronto, he would just shake his head and then tell you that "It was crazy". There are moments like the Japanese kid throwing triple axels everywhere like its nothing; him clapping and looking amazed like a kid whenever Javier lands his quad salchow, followed by a "Quad salchow, I like. Very huge" to Javier and then asking him how does he do that (with Javier looking really proud, of course); and Brian and Tracy trying their best to pull Yuzuru out from the ice because if he doesn't stop from trying the quad salchow and landing on his butt or sometimes face down everytime he attempts, he might die any moment.

But according to Javier, everything was not bad with Yuzuru, because there are a lot more things that becomes better with him. One thing was the bad days that they experience atleast twice every season, wherein everything feels so wrong, but eventually turns into good days because of the laugh that radiates from Yuzuru's tiny body after attempting to tell Javier a joke to lighten up his mood but fails. Another thing was the morning practices Javier used to dread every day but attending them now with much enthusiasm with him sometimes coming to the rink earlier than Brian, and finally, the late night walks he had after practices that he now enjoys because Yuzuru keeps him company with small talks and sometimes with hand holding because according to Yuzuru, "It's really cold. Your hands will freeze because you not have gloves. Here, let me hold your hand".

-

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love, not knowing what it was. I will not give you up this time_

Javier was not the type of person who easily gets jealous, because according to hims, it's a bit childish. But when one day, during their practice for an ice show in Japan, when one of the skaters held Yuzuru by the waist longer than it should have, and eventually put an arm on the younger skater's shoulder then told Yuzuru something funny that made the latter giggle, Javier was so sure that he was so mad he felt his body heat up that he thought that the ice might melt beneath him.

On that same day, Javier's anger quickly subsided when he saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his whole life - Yuzuru skating. Of course he had seen Yuzuru skate a million times already, during practices, competitions, and exhibitions, but tonight was really different. The way he floats through the ice, how he jumps and spins so effortlessly, the way he becomes one with the music, the way he smiles, how he tugs the hearts of everyone who's watching him, the way he reaches his hand up and then finishes his program with tears in his eyes. Yuzuru shone so bright that night Javier almost got blind just by looking at him.

And at that moment, Javier finally realized that yes, he was inlove with a certain Japanese skater who happens to be his bestfriend, and yes, his name was Yuzuru Hanyu.

-

_Darling just hold my hand, be my girl, I'll be your man. I see my future in your eyes_

It was finally off-season, and Javier, who was so nervous he actually thought he was going to faint, asked Yuzuru if he wants to come with him in Spain for vacation, and Yuzuru, with eyes wide and mouth agape, said, "Really? Yes of course! I'm so happy! When we go to Spain, Javi? Oh, I tell mom first, but I know she will say yes because she like Javi". The Japanese then continued rambling and asking Javier a lot of things about Spain for the rest of day, and Javier, whose heart beats so fast in his chest it might come out any moment, continues to melt every time Yuzuru looks at him to ask another question with curiosity in his eyes (which is really adorable that he wanted to take a picture of it and put it in a frame and hang it on his wall).

Their stay in Spain was probably the best vacation Javier and Yuzuru ever had, with Javier trying to be a cool tour guide for Yuzuru. Telling the latter jokes every now and then that sometimes lead to Javier's dignity being thrown to the deepest part of the pond, but it was still fine, he thought, because seeing Yuzuru laugh so much he had tears in his eyes, and hearing Yuzuru tell him, "Thank you so much, Javi", followed by a kiss on Javier's cheek, was probably all worth it that Javier was ready to throw what was left in his dignity to the nearest pond just to experience everything with Yuzuru again.

Javier and Yuzuru decided to spend the latter's last day of vacation in Spain by just staying in the Spanish's house playing video games and eating his mom's specialty dish. When it was already late at night, and both were already tired from playing video games for the whole day, Javier asked Yuzuru once again if he wants to come to the place that he usually go to whenever he's feeling down. Yuzuru agreed saying, "Okay. I'm bit tired, but I not want to end this amazing day with you, Javi", and oh gosh, Javier wanted to kiss Yuzuru then and there.

They found themselves lying on the roof of Javier's childhood home, with Yuzuru looking and identifying the stars that form constellations, and Javier watching him intently. He found it amusing on how Yuzuru's eyes shine when he spots another constellation, how he laughs when Javier snides remark on the names of the constellations, and how he looks so happy and relaxed just lying there, holding Javier's hand with his own. Javier was so lost looking at how the moon shines on Yuzuru's, emphasizing the Japanese's face structure that looked like it was made by the gods, that he actually didn't notice that Yuzuru was staring back at him. And then suddenly, he found Yuzuru kissing him. Javier was so surprised his brain stopped functioning and his heart continued to beat rapidly that he was sure that Yuzuru can hear it very well. When Yuzuru seemed to realize that the Spanish wasn't returning the kiss, he decided to pull back when Javier's senses finally came back to himself and then finally kissed Yuzuru with so much passion, leaving him gasp in his mouth. When they pulled back, Javier found himself blushing and Yuzuru smiling back at him, and then saying, "I always wanted to do it, to kiss Javi, but I also scared because I not know if it's okay with Javi and I not want to ruin friendship because I love you so much, Javi. So much". Javier didn't know what to say, he just felt like crying, and so he did. He knows that he looks like an idiot now, crying and laughing at the same time, but he doesn't care. He just kissed Yuzuru again, but now in a sweet way. Javier swears that he heard Yuzuru sniffle, too. 

"Well, I actually thought that it was only me who wanted to do that. I guess we're both idiots", Javier said when they parted, wiping the tears on the other's cheeks. 

"Yes we are really big idiots", Yuzuru chuckled.

"And I love you too, Yuzuru. So, so much"

-

_I have faith in what I see. Now I know I have met an angel in person and she looks perfect, I don't deserve this. You look perfect tonight_

It was two years ago since Javier and Yuzuru's memorable vacation in Spain. And now, even though they were exhausted from the ice show they had earlier, they still decided to celebrate their 2nd anniversary in their hotel room anyway. They were slowly dancing in the dark, holding each other, listening to their favorite song, and with the moon as the only source of light that tries to peak through the closed curtains. It was simple, but they were both contented, because being with each other was already enough for them.

"I probably look like a mess now", Yuzuru muttered against Javier's shoulder.

"If you look like a mess, then what do I look like?", Javier said, earning a giggle from Yuzuru. "Oh, you know what Yuzuru? I have once met an angel".

Javier laughed at Yuzuru's confused expression, "Really, Javi? When? Where?"

"Hmm, let me see. I think it was way back in 2011, during the Nebelhorn trophy".

Yuzuru still looked confused, so Javier continued.

"He was really young, you know, and he has a tiny body. He was holding a Pooh when I met him. He was also really shy and he bows to everyone. We talked once though, and it was very short. I was actually scared that that was the first and last time that I will be able to see and talk to an angel, but I guess I was wrong".

Yuzuru was processing what Javier just said, and when it dawned on him, he found himself crying while smiling. It was not a good sight, he thought, but he doesn't care, when Javier continues to look at him like he was the most beautiful person in the world.

"I didn't know what I did to deserve this, though. The gods are really good to me, because they let me see the angel again. And you know what? That the angel is standing right in front of me. Looking so perfect, and making me fall in love with him again and again."

Yuzuru let his emotion flow through. He was still crying and his vision was a bit blurry, but he knows that there are tears in Javier's eyes too.

"I love you so much Javi. _Aishiteru_ ", Yuzuru said through his sniffles.

" _Te amo_ Yuzu".

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not Japanese nor Spanish so I am not sure if I used Koishiteru and Te Amo correctly as I got confused on what words should I use because there are a lot. Feel free to correct me :)
> 
> (i actually realized that i can't write for real so please bare with this trash. i hope you enjoyed it anyway tho :)
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
